Pleasure and Hesitancy
by BitterPixieBro
Summary: In which Kaiba and Pegasus have an agreement. Please leave 1 (one) review. Please. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Dim office lights, a dull robotic voice, a presentation that left something to be desired, my unwavering attention.**

 **A hand on my thigh.**

 **Ignore it.**

 **Confident eyes staring right through me.**

 **Ignore it.**

 **Fingers moving higher.**

 **Ignore it.**

 **A long tedious meeting, not a move was made as the crowds cleared out.**

 **Just us left.**

 **Hazy eyes and a knowing smirk.**

 **A gentle hand place delicately on my cheek.**

 ** _"I don't need magic to know what you're thinking, Kaiba-boy."_**

 **Stalled breath.**

 **A low chunk of a chuckle, filled with his overwhelming personality.**

 _ **"I'll give you what you want, but you'll need to do something for me in return."**_

 **A hesitant nod.**

 **He wouldn't ask too much of me, I knew this to be true, he never did, he never would. He didn't wish for this arrangement to end, he enjoyed this just as much as I did, if not more.**

 **At my agreement, his smirk would only grow.**

 **He'd press his lips to my own.**

 **With how often an occurrence this was, his hands knew their way around, they were far frpm clumsy, the same could go for his mouth. Always so pleasing, warm and wet, divine. He was deliberate in his actions, practiced, precise, and refined.**

 **It never took him long to make a mess out of me.**

 **Just as it never took me long to reach my climax.**

 **I was inexperienced when it came to loving touches, even if they were only borderline.**

 **I was inexperienced when it came to being touched without malicious intent.**

 **It was to be expected that I wouldn't last long.**

 **Once he was finished with his task, he'd look up to me, a smile present on his wet lips.**

 _ **"What about me?"**_

 **He'd tilt his head.**

 _ **"What would you ask of me?"**_

 **I was still out of it, still taken over by the pleasure which shook me, which had rocked my mind into a malfunctioning state.**

 **I was aware that he would never ask for something I could do easily, that would be no fun for him, and being the childish, an that he was, there wasn't a doubt in my mind that he'd do what he could to torture me, so long as he didn't drive me away.**

 **Yet I was aware that no** ** _matter_** **what his price, I could not refuse him.**

 **He had already held up his end.**

 **I couldn't go back on my word.**

 **At my words, the smile he wore would only seem to grow.**

 **He would stand and look down at me.**

 **I was aware that I was still a mess, yet he was the one who had made me into this.**

 _ **"Dinner."**_

 **That word would sit in the silent air, undisturbed for many a minute.**

 **Evemtually, I would speak up, my throat dry from the mere thought of what he could be asking.**

 _ **"Dinner?"**_

 **Of all things, I hadn't been expecting this.**

 **Did he plan to talk busineaa? That had to be it, it surely couldn't have been the other option that sat, unrecognised on the metaphorical table.**

 _ **"Yes, a date. I will pay for everything of course, you need only show up and pretend you wish to be there."**_

 **What was he up to? I didn't get it.**

 _ **"The catch?"**_

 **Surely this couldn't be it. This was something I wouldn't face an issue with, this was something I wouldn't have a problem in going through with.**

 **There must have been some catch, something that would make me miserable. That was how he worked.**

 _ **"Nothing, just dinner."**_

 **Hesitantly, I'd nod.**


	2. Chapter 2

I must admit that I have no idea what I'm doing. The only reason I was sitting there that night, the only reason I had dressed so nicely, the only reason I was breaking bread with Pegasus J. Crawford was because of some deal made in a lusty haze.

I sat there now, on the date which I had promised to him.

I felt uneasy, ready for something to go wrong.

Why else would he do this?

Why else would he give me such an easy out?

That was unlike the man I knew.

I knew him to wish nothing but misery on those who weren't himself.

I knew that I was counted amongst these people.

Why then was he being so merciful?

He must have known something.

The mere idea that he held some knowledge about myself left me with nothing short of fear.

If he knew, which I had no doubt that he did - then I was in for hell.

My emotions for him must have been obvious.

After all the favours which I had asked of him in the past, how would it not be?

The amount of times which I had near begged him to aid me in reaching any sort of pleasure, I would question his state of mind had he not caught on already.

It was clear and true that I harboured unprofessional feelings for my long time business partner.

I wouldn't go so far as to call it love, but something in the area of like.

Some fucked up interest I had kept.

A childish crush that had only grown in size.

One which had been betrayed too many times, and yet grew still.

Something to be admired, but something to be pitied.

As I stared at him now, waiting on him to make some move to ruin this evening, I'd find that he was staring back at me.

Both waiting, both watching.

As if both expected the other to ruin what was so far enjoyable.

No specific action, and nothing deliberate.

The evening was brought down regardless.

We spent all our time worrying that our time would be wasted.

Our worry made it so.

More staring than talking.

Nothing of note.

Nothing.

I was left disappointed.

Had this been his plan?

Leave me anticipating, leave me worrying, leave me to take this from myself.

 _A wasted opportunity was much worse than being given nothing to begin with._

* * *

The drive back was quiet, Pegasus behind the wheel.

He took me home, and I had nothing to protest.

What else could be expected from the evening?

We rolled to a stop just outside my door.

With nothing to say but 'goodnight', I turned to him.

Before my words, came a kiss.

Gentle, pleasant.

After everything, we had never kissed.

An unspoken arrangement.

Work life wasn't meant to mix with personal business.

Why he did this now, why I allowed this now, it was all beyond me.

I wanted this, that I knew, yet I also knew to let this go on would set up heartbreak.

I didn't have it in me to reject him.

This first kiss lasted moments, seconds at most.

As he pulled away, it felt like less than that.

I was left hopeful.

I had let myself become this.

I lacked control.

I wanted nothing more than to be with him.

I expected him to laugh.

Instead, another kiss.

He was demanding rather than gentle.

Insistent rather than kind.

This was the way he behaved.

How he always behaved.

The way he moved.

I was left to the thought that his intentions had nothing to do with trickery.

My hopes continued to build.

They would continue to build.

They always had.

Just for him to knock them back down.

As he always had.

Or so I assumed.

I always assumed.

That hadn't happened.

He released me.

A smile, strangely innocent and predictably arrogant.

 _"I'll see you tomorrow, Kaiba-darling."_

We kept no meeting for the next day.

Nothing on schedule.

Paperwork and only that was meant as my task for the following day.

I wasn't meant to see him.

I nodded nonetheless.

I'd hesitate a moment.

I'd exit the car.

I'd see him again tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

He hadn't lied.

While I had no prior arrangements to see him during work, he had made himself at home in my home.

Mokuba had spent the day with friends.

No one to ask questions.

No one to scare Pegasus off.

I had expected to be greeted by an empty house at my return.

However, that wasn't was I got.

As the front door closed, Pegasus came from the sitting room.

Two glasses in hand, and a glint in his eye.

He approached.

He kissed my cheeks.

He handed me a glass.

 _"_ _How was your day? Dull, I'd assume."_

Only because it lacked him.

I was slow with my response.

Time to think hadn't saved my pride.

My delivery left something to be desired.

 _"_ _It.. it was work."_

No.

It had been busy.

I forgot what I had meant to say, and made little sense.

He noticed.

His presence had taken me off guard, and he knew it.

I hadn't been prepared.

I had come to doubt his words.

He had made a fool of me.

This wasn't something new.

Was this still just a game to him?

Did he want something more than our current arrangement?

Or did he plan to end it?

My mind couldn't settle.

 _"_ _You seem tense, dear. Is something bothering you?"_

I shook my head.

I gave his words no thought.

This was second nature.

Even like this, Pegasus couldn't be trusted.

I needed something more to go on.

I needed something to trust.

His eye rolled.

His one, beautiful eye.

No.

 _"_ _Take a drink, relax."_

A drink.

Relaxing.

Relaxing and Pegasus didn't go together.

Relaxing with Pegasus wasn't natural.

He sipped from his own glass.

Graceful and perfect.

Stop.

I chugged mine down.

I coughed.

 _"_ _It isn't a shot, darling."_

I ignored his statement.

I was exhausted.

I wasn't thinking straight.

The easiest way through this was wasted.

 _"_ _What do you want, Pegasus?"_

He laughed that same disparaging laugh.

It set me on edge.

 _"_ _To spend time with my beloved, is that so much to ask?"_

He teased.

His words held no truth to them.

I needed truth.

My hopes were falling.

He wanted something.

He did this to torture it out of me.

He had to.

I tried to forget my feelings for a moment.

I knew this was hopeless.

I've known him for years.

I've been nothing to him for years.

He led me away.

The sitting room.

There was nothing to occupy my mind.

Nothing there to distract.

I was left with only him to focus on.

Anxiety.

Most would call it uncharacteristic.

Most wouldn't know what they were talking about.

I knew I could never amount to anything in his eyes.

Nothing but a toy.

Nothing but a work partner.

Nothing I wanted to be.

Yet I had allowed myself to get carried away in a fantasy.

I was good at that.

I wanted him to care for me.

I wanted anyone to care for me.

Some part of me still believed there was a chance.

Some part of me was still lost.

He filled my glass.

He was familiar with my plans.

Drink till his words no longer affected me.

It worked.

Not as I'd hoped.

It worked.

The more intoxicated I became, the more vulnerable I was to him.

I hadn't wanted that.

It hadn't turned out terribly.

I drank plenty.

He drank more.

He became honest.

I became pathetic.

We talked in the way small children would.

Messy words.

Messy reasoning.

Messier kisses.

By morning, I had forgotten.

By morning, he was relentless with his teasing.

By morning, it was safe to assume we were something more.


End file.
